This invention relates to a candy product and a method of making the product and, more particularly, to a product and method in which a holder with hardened candy formed thereon is snap fit onto a reservoir cap and is slidable on the cap to permit a consumer to pull up on the holder without removing the holder from the cap to detach a breakaway portion of the cap and open fluid communication between the reservoir and a passageway in the hardened candy.
In recent years, there has been a substantial increase in novelty candy products that are designed, at least primarily, to appeal to children. A number of these products are variations on the traditional concept of a lollipop. Lollipops that are provided with an edible liquid in addition to the conventional hard candy body have been proposed. Two such lollipops are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,482, granted Oct. 21, 1980 to A. Kreske, Jr.; and U.S. Patent No. Re. 35,577, reissued Aug. 5, 1997 to T. J. Coleman.
The invention provides a method of manufacturing a candy product. According to an aspect of the invention, the method comprises providing a holder having a cup-shaped portion and a tubular portion projecting from the cup-shaped portion. A pin is inserted into the holder through the cup-shaped portion and the tubular portion to an outer end of the tubular portion opposite the cup-shaped portion. Liquid candy is dispensed into a cavity in a mold. The tubular portion of the holder with the pin inserted therein is inserted into the liquid candy in the cavity. The candy is allowed to harden to anchor the tubular portion in the candy. The hardened candy is removed from the mold, and the pin is removed from the holder to leave a passageway extending through the holder. A reservoir is sized and shaped to be gripped by a consumer""s hand. A reservoir cap is configured to close an open end of the reservoir and has a break-away portion. The reservoir is filled with an edible fluid and closed by securing the cap over the open end. The cup-shaped portion of the holder is snapped onto the cap. The cup-shaped portion engages the cap in a manner that permits a subsequent consumer to pull up on the holder without removing the holder from the cap, to detach the break-away portion and open fluid communication between the reservoir and the passageway through the holder.
The term xe2x80x9cfluidxe2x80x9d is used herein in a broad sense to include liquid, particulate, and powdered materials. xe2x80x9cParticulatexe2x80x9d materials include what is commonly known as xe2x80x9cpopping candyxe2x80x9d, which consists of small hollow particles of candy that are filled with carbon dioxide to create a bursting sensation on the tongue. The term xe2x80x9cdetachxe2x80x9d, in relation to the break-away portion of the cap, includes both full and partial separation from the main body of the cap. The terms xe2x80x9cupxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cbelowxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9ctopxe2x80x9d, and the like refer to the expected use orientation illustrated in FIGS. 1, 2, 6, 19, and 20.
A preferred feature of the method is, when inserting the pin into the holder, snapping an enlarged width portion of the pin into releasable engagement with an inner surface of the cup-shaped portion of the holder and maintaining an outer portion of the pin projecting outwardly from the holder opposite the tubular portion. This feature has the advantage of facilitating handling of the holder and the body of hardened candy. For example, removing the pin from the holder preferably includes engaging the projecting outer portion of the pin.
The extent to which the tubular portion is inserted into the liquid candy may vary. Preferably, the tubular portion is moved into a position in which the outer end of the tubular portion is in close proximity to, but spaced from, an inner wall of the mold defining the cavity. This procedure has the advantage of protecting the end of the tubular portion from damage that might be caused by contact with the walls of the mold. In addition, the close proximity to the mold wall leaves only a thin layer of hardened candy blocking the passageway so that a consumer can dissolve the thin layer by a few quick licks when the consumer begins to eat the hardened candy. This enables the consumer to also begin consumption of the edible fluid whenever the consumer desires following the first few licks.
The invention also provides a candy product. According to an aspect of the invention, the product includes a solid body of candy having a passage extending at least substantially therethrough. A holder includes a cup-shaped portion having an open end, and a tubular portion projecting from the cup-shaped portion opposite the open end. The tubular portion extends from the cup-shaped portion into the passage and is anchored in the passage. The holder has a passageway extending through the cup-shaped portion and the tubular portion. A reservoir is sized and shaped to be gripped by a consumer""s hand and has an open end. An edible fluid at least substantially fills the reservoir. A reservoir cap is secured to the reservoir and closes the open end. The cup-shaped portion of the holder is snap fit onto the cap. The cup-shaped portion and the cap have interengaging portions that allow a consumer to exert a pulling force on the holder to move the holder upwardly relative to the cap without removing the holder from the cap. The cap has a break-away portion that is sufficiently frangible to break away when the holder is moved upwardly relative to the cap, to open fluid communication between the reservoir and the passageway.
The structure of the reservoir may be varied. Preferably, the reservoir is elongated and generally cylindrical. The reservoir may have a configuration, such as the body of a skeleton, to increase its appeal to children. The reservoir is preferably structured so that a consumer can squeeze edible fluid from the reservoir into the passageway in the holder. One way of accomplishing this is to make the reservoir compressible to allow squeezing by a consumer. In addition or in the alternative, the reservoir may be made at least partially from a flexible material to allow a consumer to squeeze the reservoir.
Other details in the structure of the elements of the candy product may also be varied. The holder may include two or more parts that are secured together. However, the holder is preferably integrally formed. An end of the passage in the body of candy is preferably closely proximate to, but spaced from, an outer surface of the body of candy. This leaves a thin layer of candy blocking an end of the passageway in the holder adjacent to the end of the passage. Also preferably, the tubular portion of the holder extends into the passage to an end of the passage.
The details of the structure of the interengaging portions of the cup-shaped portion of the holder and the cap may also be varied. Preferably, the interengaging portions include a ridge on a side inner surface of the cup-shaped portion spaced longitudinally below an upper inner surface of the cup-shaped portion. A projection on a top portion of the cap is positioned to engage the ridge when the holder is moved upwardly relative to the cap.
The method of the invention has the advantages of being relatively inexpensive to carry out and of reliably producing a desired product that has a high degree of appeal to consumers. The product of the invention provides a combination of edible elements and has a maximized ease of use. In addition, it has a high degree of flexibility to allow for variations to enhance its taste and/or aesthetic appeal to different types of consumers.
These and other advantages and features of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention that follows.